The present invention relates to a valve driving control apparatus for driving intake and exhaust valves for an internal combustion engine, more particularly to a valve driving apparatus for an internal combustion engine which comprises a plurality of power cylinders each having a plurality of intake and exhaust reciprocating valves.
The applicant of the present invention has already proposed a valve driving system for providing an efficient drivability over the whole range of the rotational speed i.e., from high to low of the engine, in which each of the power cylinders is equipped with a plurality of intake and exhaust valves, wherein at least one of the intake valves and at least one of the exhaust valves are switched either operative or inoperative depending upon the load conditions of the engine.
In such a valve driving system as mentioned above, in which the change-over operation of the operative or inoperative state of the valve is performed at a predetermined rotational speed of the engine, the engine power may be discontinuous at the time of such a change-over operation. There is also a defect that comfortableness of the motor vehicle will be deteriorated due to the engine power fluctuation which occurs when the reciprocating valves are made operative or inoperative at the time of switching operation by the valve driving apparatus.